


such nights as this

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Wonshikkieis off trying to seduce his pretty human patron." He lifts Hakyeon from the ground and Hakyeon winds his legs around Sanghyuk's waist, swinging himself easily into Sanghyuk's arms. Sharp sting of pain as Hakyeon leans forward, sinks his fangs into Sanghyuk's earlobe."Then I suppose you'll do," Hakyeon sighs.More vampires!





	such nights as this

**Author's Note:**

> This is...the longest I've ever gone without uploading since I entered VIXX ficdom. The reasons for that are many and varied. Please take this twofer of vampiric sex scenes as a consolation prize.

"Do you imagine they do it differently in Paris?" Sanghyuk asks, pressing himself to Hakyeon's body, warm and flushed from the kill. A boy tonight, with long, pale limbs, paraded naked onto the stage. Hakyeon had prowled around him, monologuing about mortality, before letting his lips spread into a slow, licentious grin at the audience. The same performance, every night. Deafening roars as Hakyeon, in the role of Death, took the boy. As the _buk_ sounded and the actors converged, spiriting their prey away.

Hakyeon tips his head back to look up at Sanghyuk. Exasperated affection lurks behind his gaze. "They speak French in the French theater," he says decisively, smacking a palm against Sanghyuk's chest. Sanghyuk pinches his side in retaliation. "You have me to yourself and you want to discuss the workings of the _Theatre des Vampires?_ I'm sure Wonshikkie is looking for someone to alleviate his never-ending existential cri—"

Sanghyuk, bored of this conversation already, cuts Hakyeon off with a deep, hungry kiss. Hakyeon obliges him, arches into the heavy hands on his back, waist, ass, grasping possessively. Sanghyuk's preternaturally sharp canine drags across Hakyeon's lower lip and fresh blood spills over, igniting Sanghyuk from the inside out as it touches his tongue. 

" _Wonshikkie_ is off trying to seduce his pretty human patron." He lifts Hakyeon from the ground and Hakyeon winds his legs around Sanghyuk's waist, swinging himself easily into Sanghyuk's arms. Sharp sting of pain as Hakyeon leans forward, sinks his fangs into Sanghyuk's earlobe. 

"Then I suppose you'll do," Hakyeon sighs. His breath is hot, his mouth hotter as he licks along the cool skin of Sanghyuk's jaw. "Even if you _are_ more interested in Paris _."_

_One question_ , he'd asked _one question_ about Paris and Hakyeon had decided to be whiny and contrary. "Hakyeon," he chastises, and jostles Hakyeon in his arms to press a quick kiss to his lips. He makes his way quickly toward Hakyeon's chambers. "Be quiet."

Layers, so many layers as Sanghyuk tosses a now-cooperative Hakyeon on to the bed and peels him out of his stage costume. The fabric of the _hanbok_ whispers as Sanghyuk tugs it away, pushes wet, messy kisses against the exposed skin.Hakyeon sighs and parts his legs around Sanghyuk’s shoulders.

He's burning up against Sanghyuk, the blood still alive inside him, singing to Sanghyuk even as he kisses his way up Hakyeon's inner thigh, to the cock that rests, eternally quiescent, between his legs. "Hakyeon," Sanghyuk murmurs against the thrum of the iliac artery, and Hakyeon brings a hand up to splay across the back of Sanghyuk's head. 

"The little drink," Hakyeon acquiesces quietly, and, "to your right, a bit."

Sanghyuk tightens his hands around Hakyeon's bare thighs. He bites back the ingrained protest that he isn't _nouveau vampire_ , needs none of Hakyeon's careful instruction, and rears up, sitting back on his haunches.

"To my right a bit," Sanghyuk scoffs. "Do I look like one of those sweet little things you turn to fawn over you?" He lifts Hakyeon's left leg from the bed, licks along the fine bone of his ankle. Nips at the flesh of Hakyeon's calf. Sucks a long kiss into the puncture there, letting blood well up in his mouth, heady and electric. Hakyeon makes a sharp pleasured noise, exhales another sigh, letting his foot go slack in Sanghyuk's grip. The lines of his body loosen as Sanghyuk drinks in tiny sips, moaning quietly as the skin heals over. Sanghyuk pulls back. "To my right a bit. You talk so much."

"I wasn't talking now until you said that," Hakyeon protests, a bit breathless. He's visibly holding himself in check, not giving Sanghyuk the satisfaction of watching him writhe on the sheets. "I'll kick you." Sanghyuk shifts up to bite deeply at Hakyeon's inner thigh and Hakyeon cuts himself off with a loud groan, his leg twitching powerfully in Sanghyuk's vise grip. And now he does arch off the bed, and now the blood rushes out, and Sanghyuk swallows over and over, clutching a moaning Hakyeon to himself with greedy hands even as the wound closes around his teeth.

"Ugh, that's— _ah,_ that's so nice, you always make it feel so _nice_ ," Hakyeon babbles, winding his free leg around Sanghyuk's back, urging him closer, begging him without so many words to take more. Keep pleasuring Hakyeon, and then when it's too much, let Hakyeon roll him over and have his way with Sanghyuk, _quid pro quo_. 

Sanghyuk lifts himself away, kisses the raw skin over the newly healed bite, rubs a thumb across it to watch Hakyeon shudder against his expensive silk bedding. "Pleasure bite's the only good thing your blood ever did for me," Sanghyuk quips as he sinks his teeth rapidly into Hakyeon's hip, his shoulder, and finally, ever so briefly, his neck. He takes only enough to taste, to send little shocks of pleasure up and down his spine, mindful of the blissed-out languor settling into Hakyeon's body, the blood cooling in his veins.

An echo of it reverberates in Sanghyuk, leads him to lick his lips clean lustfully and collapse next to Hakyeon on the rumpled covers. They trade lazy, playful kisses, Sanghyuk’s clothing rustling against Hakyeon’s naked body until Hakyeon tears it insistently away. Formalwear goes flying across the room and leaves them skin-on-skin, murmuring conversation in the precious few moments before dawn.

"Do you think Wonshik will—" Hakyeon yawns eventually, and is interrupted by the crash of the chamber door opening and Wonshik falling, all ungainly, torpid limbs, into bed between them. "There you are. You smell nice." It’s true. Wonshik smells like he’s fed recently, like life and magic.

"Jaehwan," Wonshik slurs. Then, “Sleepy, tell you about it in the evening.”

***

When Hakyeon wakes up, it's to the sound of Wonshik's heavy breaths as Sanghyuk presses him into the bed. The metallic richness of blood soaks the air, tinged with the scent of _vampire_. Wonshik moans softly. Sanghyuk's voice floats over from the other side of the bed. "—your sweet little mortal? Does he beg for it?"

"Yes, yes, Sanghyuk," Wonshik gasps, squirming beneath Sanghyuk's weight. "He—ah, he begs me, please, please, take me—" Sound of tearing flesh. Wonshik moans long and low. The mattress shifts under their weight.

Hakyeon rolls over, throws out a sleep-heavy hand, hits the unyielding muscle of Wonshik's upper arm. "Mmm," he greets, and their heads turn in unison to acknowledge him. "So young. So needy." 

"Not our fault you can't keep up," Sanghyuk retorts, and Wonshik chides him halfheartedly, guiding Sanghyuk's face back toward the swiftly-closing vein. Sanghyuk goes with minimal complaint, growling low in his throat as he takes Wonshik again. 

"You've been especially stroppy lately," Hakyeon observes, crawling predatorily across the space between himself and his children. "You ought to remember whom you serve."

Before Sanghyuk can free his mouth to riposte, Hakyeon leans down, sinks his teeth into the meat of Sanghyuk's still-bare thigh. He just misses the vein, but Sanghyuk goes rigid under the bite, the pain that Hakyeon lets linger for just the wrong side of too long. Sanghyuk shouts, the sound muffled into Wonshik's skin, pulling an answering groan from Wonshik.

Hakyeon laps slowly at the blood that rushes out, watching in detached amusement as it falls in a crimson rivulet between Sanghyuk's legs. The taste of it on his tongue heats Hakyeon through, stokes the need always smoldering just beneath his surface, but he holds it back, tempers it with the self-restraint of his many years. 

"Sanghyuk, _ah_ , no more," Wonshik grunts somewhere above him, and Sanghyuk's back ripples as he moves away, Wonshik's moans quieting to overstimulated little whimpers as Hakyeon hears the slick sounds of a tongue licking across fresh wounds. " _Nnnnn_ , Sanghyuk—"

"Hyung," Sanghyuk groans in response, and reaches back, tries to push Hakyeon away. Hakyeon bites again, driving his point home, and then deserts Sanghyuk in favor of shifting up the bed, pressing a long, hedonistic kiss to Wonshik's parted lips. Wonshik melts into the contact, and Hakyeon feels Sanghyuk's sharp teeth nip at his ear before Sanghyuk's kissing along his neck.

They lie there catching their breath a while longer, until a knock at the door demanding the presence of the theater's owner spurs them to formally greet the night.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/slowlorisvevo)
> 
> [tumblr](http://rapjoonhyung.tumblr.com)


End file.
